


I Dare You

by Lyssa_Chaos



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: Another DWC prompt I received.





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



> Another DWC prompt I received.

“Do that again.” He said coldly, his dark eyes narrowing as his deceptively thin arms crossed against his chest. “I dare you.” He sneered. You swallow hard, knowing that those words didn’t come as a challenge. No, they were a warning.

“S-sorry sir.” You mumble as you avert your gaze to the floor, heat washing its way across your cheeks. He grips your chin in his slender fingers and tips your face up to meet his gaze. There is a glint you recognize in those dark eyes of his and the corners of his mouth are turned up into a playful grin. “If y-y-you’re so sorry, why don’t you come prove it.” His grip on your jaw goes slack as his hand brushes across your face and he sits down on his cot adn leans back, watching you with anticipation written across his face. You smile as you step a little closer and kneel in front of him. You swiftly undo his belt buckle.

You reach up and gingerly take hold of the zipper on his brown pants between your fingers, tugging it down slowly, watching his face. He lifts his hips slightly as you yank his pants down, taking his underwear with them. Your smile widens.

His thick member is already half hard as you begin to stroke it with your hand. “Apologize like this?” You ask sheepishly, already knowing the answer. Already knowing this was the way to melt away any transgression you may have committed. You eagerly take him into your mouth, running your tongue against the plush tip. He sucks air sharply through his clenched teeth. “Just like t-t-that baby.” He groans and his head falls back slightly as you slowly run your tongue up the length of is shaft. You take his now fully erect cock back into your mouth and rhythmically slide your mouth around him, swirling your tongue around the tip each time it reaches your lips. You reach up with your free hand and cup his balls, softly stroking them with your fingers as you continue your rhythm. He lets out a groan of pleasure as he rests one hand on the side of your head, stroking your hair gently. You can taste his salty precum as it drips onto your tongue.

“T-that;s enough of that.” He growls as he suddenly reaches down and pulls his massive dick from your mouth. “Stand up.” He orders as he stands himself and finishes removing his pants from around his ankles. He grips the hem of your dress and swiftly pulls it over your head. You hear his breathing catch as it steadily grows heavier. His eyes flash and he shoves you down onto your back onto his cot. He kneels over you, between your legs, slips his fingers into the waistband of your panties and yanks them down and off. You feel the wet heat building between your legs and bite your lower lip in anticipation as he reaches up behind you and unhooks your bra, tossing it to the floor. 

“T-that’s better.” With a growl, he grabs you and flips you over ontot your stomach and pulls you up onto your knees. You gasp as he suddenly drives two long fingers deep into your pussy, sliding them in and out while rubbing your clit with another. “This is what I really want.” He whispers into your ear. A quiet moan escapes your lips as he slowly pulls his fingers out of your now dripping cunt. With his hands gripping your hips, he thrusts himself into you, completely filling you. Loud moans begin to well up out of your throat as he begins to move. He is unrelenting, driving into you hard, again and again, his fingers digging into your hips as he uses them to pull you back each time. You an hear his low grunts, growls and moans and can hear his breathing rate increase, his hot breath on your back. Just as you feel as if you will be torn in half by his brutal pace and impressive size, an intense hot wave of pleasure washes over you and you catch your release. “F-f-fuck, baby, yes cum for me, F-fuck!” He moans as you feel his release follow yours in thick spurts.

He lets go of your hips as he pulls himself from inside of you. You roll onto your side and look up at him, smiling and trying to catch your breath. He returns your smile and lowers himself down beside you, draping a long, thin arm over you. He knows what you’re about to ask and before you get a chance he slowly runs the back of his hand softly down your cheek and whispers, “Yes kitten. I forgive you.” He smiles again and his eyes soften as he leans over, planting a soft kiss on your forehead.


End file.
